Fragmentos de una Historia
by SuAries
Summary: Pequeños relatos que dan forma a una historia, que a través del tiempo va cambiando la perspectiva de los mismos sentimientos.
1. La Memoria de Nuestros Corazones

**La Memoria de Nuestros Corazones**

Se volvieron a encontrar, como si fuera un día cualquiera de hace tanto ya.

-Hola  
-Hola

Silencio. Sólo sus miradas, transmitiendo tanto y tan poco... Reconociéndose entre sí.

Buscaron un sitio donde hablar y casi parecían dos viejos amigos relatando sus novedades, pero no, ellos eran algo más. Había más en sus silencios que en las palabras de cortesía.

 _"Te extrañe tanto"_ _  
_ _"Te esperé..."_

Y recordaron aquel otoño que ella llegó y cambió todo.

Como se ignoraban uno al otro, aun cuando su padre soñaba con liarlos. Y aquellas discusiones sin sentido porque en verdad era molesta, con sus aires de niña mimada y su falsa dulzura que a él no engañaban. Sí, porque con él no era dulce y buena, él conocía como era en verdad esa chica.

Rápidamente y sin darse cuenta, sin saber cómo, eran inseparables. La comprensión mutua, el entendimiento sin palabras, la compañía silenciosa y reconfortante. Ella le enseñó a luchar contra sus miedos, y él le demostró que no estaba sola.

Tantas locuras, amigos, un pasado casi olvidado y de nuevo hay un momento sólo para ellos.

-Ven conmigo.  
-Ichigo...  
-Por favor. Nos lo debes, sabes que si.

Él tenía razón, fue difícil separarse y el tiempo dejó su huella imborrable. Aunque sus vidas sean distintas esta noche todo vale.

-Ya no pienses más en nuestro pasado.  
-Tienes razón. Brindemos por habernos encontrado.

Y besar sus manos.  
Sentir sus cuerpos, decir sus nombres... Son las caricias que avivan el fuego de su amor.

* * *

Bueno. Aquí estoy, presentando esto que podría ser la culminación de muchas horas de ocio y una ligera obsesión. Me arriesgo a decir que lo publico porque se volvió una necesidad hacerlo, aunque no estoy muy segura realmente. Es un AU y no tiene un orden cronológico lineal, sino más bien idas y vueltas. Y cambios en la narración, puntos de vista de personajes, en fin que es un enredo, y espero (deseo) que no resulte tan confuso y puedan hallarle un sentido al disparate.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo.


	2. Nos Veremos

**Nos veremos**

Acordaron reunirse en el parque. Él ya sospecha para qué es, pero se niega a aceptarlo. Va a pedirle que se quede, golpeará a su hermano, hará lo que sea como la primera vez.

-No lo entiendes  
-Claro que lo entiendo.  
-No puedes luchar siempre contra el mundo.  
-Ya lo hemos hecho  
-Fue diferente, ahora no es necesario. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.  
-Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer. Puedo intentar... hablar talvez?  
-¡No seas testarudo!- luego se resignó- No cambiaras, ¿cierto?  
-Ya sabes la respuesta.  
-Déjalo ya, Ichigo. -lo miro a los ojos- Si dejas de luchar, si consigues ir al ritmo del mundo verás que todo será más fácil. Quiero creer que entonces nos volveremos a ver.

Como siempre sus palabras lograban calmarlo, y era una promesa. Se volverían a encontrar en algún lugar, en algún momento.

-¿Cómo podré continuar si no estás aquí?  
-No eres un niño, lo hiciste todo ese tiempo sin mí, antes de conocernos.  
-No digas eso- la interrumpió molesto- no tienes idea lo difícil que fue.  
-Pero sé que podrás, hazlo por mí.

Caminaron un tiempo en silencio. Algunos roces inconscientes, sus manos se buscaban… y no se separaron. Continuaron así hasta la casa de ella, como un intento por permanecer unidos.  
Una última mirada, transmitiendo todo su dolor, confusión, anhelos.

-Nos veremos Ichigo.  
-Hasta pronto, Rukia.

Él se fue, caminó despacio sintiendo aún su mano unida a la propia, pensando en sus palabras, reviviendo cada momento pasado en su compañía. Fue tan poco tiempo y tanto a la vez, como si tres años fueran una vida.  
Y ella, ella se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mirando cómo se alejaba cada vez más, hasta que ya la penumbra del ocaso la hacía dudar de su silueta.  
Se quedó inmóvil por algún tiempo, entonces lo supo. No podía dejarlo ir así nada más.  
Echó a correr tan rápido como podía, esperando alcanzarlo a dos o tres cuadras y poder saltarle encima.

Cuando lo vio caminando despacio, retraído, dudó por un momento que hacer. ¿Qué iba a decirle?  
Él se volteó con cara de pánico al escuchar el ruido y ella se acercó con cautela, estudiando su reacción.

 _"Si me rechaza lo golpeo y finjo que nada pasó"._

Ichigo enseguida lo supo y también lo quería, lo deseaba como nada. Acercaron sus rostros, seguros de lo que hacían. Sería el primero y el último, así que no esperaron más y se besaron.

En silencio, se alejaron por caminos diferentes, totalmente inconscientes sobre cómo serían sus vidas a partir de ese momento.

* * *

Me tardé un poquito más de lo que planeaba pero aquí está.

Anon01 no puedo agradecerte directamente así que gracias por tus palabras, espero leas este también. Y en general, gracias por su apoyo, ahora comprendo lo bonito que es recibir un comentario.


	3. Primer Día sin Ti

**Mi Primer día sin ti**

Todo cambió. Su casa, su familia, amigos, hasta las calles no eran las mismas. Estar en su habitación era una tortura, le parecía un sitio demasiado grande, y al mismo tiempo asfixiante.  
Se sentía tan débil, tan pequeño sin ella. Casi como un niño indefenso... En resumen, como un idiota.  
Ella no querría que estuviera así, ¿qué pensaría si lo viera? Talvez le parezca fácil que soporte este dolor, ella es fuerte, decidida.  
O probablemente le daría un par de golpes, por inútil.

¡Maldita sea! Solo ha pasado un día, es cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse.

Si estuviera en la escuela sería más sencillo. Tendría que concentrarse para prestar atención, leer, pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, ella no estaría ahí… No. No estaba bien. Necesitaba distraerse, salir un rato, talvez los chicos tuvieran algún plan. Keigo quizás... ¡Nooo! ¡Él no! se la pasaría llorando a gritos por ella, exasperando a todos.

Pasó el día intentando llevar la situación, haciendo planes para soportar todo con dignidad. Y lo ignoró casi con éxito, pero al caer la noche fue inevitable y lo arrastró como un torbellino. Se resignó a la tortura, al delirio de los recuerdos, y así era aún más excitante. Su boca, sus manos, ¡dioses!

¿Cómo pudo vivir así tanto tiempo? Peor aún, ¿cómo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante?

Seguro que lo hizo adrede, no había otra explicación. Su mente maquiavélica planeó la manera de hacerlo sufrir a la distancia, de mostrarle nuevas caras del dolor.

¡La muy maldita!

Y fue un hecho que lo consiguió. Estaba atado a su alma, amordazado mentalmente para intentar siquiera luchar contra esos deseos que crecían cada vez más. Un monstruo. Si, ahora tenía un nuevo enemigo y era él mismo. Gracias, Rukia...

* * *

No lo mencione antes pero me inspiré en casi toda la historia gracias a los Enanitos Verdes, así que pueden reconocer estrofas y en este caso el título, si alguien los conoce sabrá a lo que me refiero.


	4. Declaraciones Involuntarias

**Declaraciones involuntarias**

-Le gustas a Inoue  
-Creo que ya lo sabía.  
-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo?  
-Eso debería decir yo.  
-¿Y…?  
-¿Qué esperas que te diga?  
-Más bien que harás. Es evidente que algo debes hacer.  
-Ella no me lo ha dicho, y la verdad no deseo que lo haga. Y mientras sea así, todo seguirá igual.  
-Eres cruel.  
-No entiendes nada.  
-¡Ey! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Y no me dejes hablando sola!

Princeso. Al final solo era un niñito de mami que se echa a llorar por cualquier cosa. Estúpido, y ella que se preocupaba por él y su maltratada reputación.

No se vieron por algunos días, lo buscó un par de veces pero Yuzu lo excusaba, siempre algo diferente. En otro tiempo habría irrumpido en su habitación para hacerlo arrastrado fuera de la cama y decirle sus verdades.

Pero ahora sólo dio las gracias gentilmente y se marchó tan rápido como le permitieron. Él se lo pierde, se dijo. Que se jodiera en su idiotez.

Ahora tenían reunión de grupo, seguro Orihime lograba que asistiera. Los demás comenzaron a llegar y pronto estaban todos ahí pasando el tiempo, eran esos momentos que talvez nunca olvidarían.  
El enojo pronto quedó olvidado, ya era desconocida la razón de discutir.

-¿Hablaste con él, Inoue?  
-¿Que dices Rukia?  
-Vamos, no te hagas. Sabes de lo que hablo.  
-Ummm verás... Creo que es mejor dejarlo así.  
-¿Pero qué te sucede? Es un idiota, si no lo hablas directamente jamás lo sabrá.  
-Pues… yo creo que hay batallas que no puedes ganar.  
-Escucha. Eres linda y dulce, ¿cómo decirte que no? Tan estúpido no es.

Aunque él lo negara no podía engañarla. Si, estaba segura.

¿Quién podría rechazar a una chica como Orihime? Suspiró agobiada, divagando en sus ideas.

Bueno, ahora sabía que como celestina era un fracaso, definitivamente. Y aunque le gustaría ver feliz a su amiga, no podía evitar que algo dentro se le removiera al pensar en ellos juntos. ¿Qué podía significar? A veces era mejor no pensar tanto, no tenía sentido pues Ichigo podía llegar a ser un misterio. Incluso para ella.

Y ahora daba igual, porque cuando se fuera nada tendría que ver en eso. ¿Seguiría él siendo tan idiota? ¿La recordarían estos chicos?

Realmente no le importaba, solo deseaba que Ichigo la mantuviera en ese lugar especial de su corazón, el mismo donde ella lo tendría siempre.

* * *

Bueno, agradezco sinceramente que se tomen el tiempo de leer este fic, especialmente a quienes me regalan sus comentarios. Se les quiere. XD

Además. Cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia (con amor) será recibida (con amor).

Gracias.

Y pido disculpas por lo breves que son, pero diay… igual trato de publicar por semana.

Y es un AU

Y no son mis propios personajes por lo que es seguro que no se manejar su personalidad. Pero lo intento ˄ ˄

*Tuve un problema con la subida de documentos y se imaginarán lo tedioso que resulta, más de una semana y aún nada por lo que tuve que copiar y pegar. Así que cualquier error agradezco me lo hagan saber.


	5. Abismo Emocional

**Nuestro Abismo Emocional**

Por fin la había encontrado.

Le siguió el rastro como un cazador busca su presa, como un desquiciado que ha perdido su mayor tesoro. Y cuando la vio con ese chico su corazón se detuvo un instante. ¿Quién demonios era ese niño?  
No lo soportaba, y verla tan alegre como si nada en casa de un desconocido, asistiendo a una escuela pública como si ella fuera una chica común, disfrutando su juventud. No lo habría podido imaginar.

Pero tenía poco tiempo, Byakuya fue claro "búscala y tráela de regreso". Aunque no era tan sencillo, necesitaba una estrategia. No podía entrar en casa de extraños y «secuestrarla», porque estaba claro que por las buenas no iba a ser. Rukia podía aparentar ser una niña frágil y delicada, pero se defendía como un demonio. Y su arma mortal era el engaño. Manipulaba a los incautos con su teatro de chica indefensa y pudorosa.

Planeó enfrentarla cuando estuviera sola, pero el chico no la dejaba un minuto. Maldita suerte, estaba en problemas.

Finalmente al cuarto día su oportunidad llegó.  
Estaba anocheciendo, caminaba tan distraída que le pasó al lado sin reconocerlo. Eso lo sorprendió, pero sobre todo le dolió.

¿Era tan poca cosa para ella que no reconocía su presencia? ¡Pero que estupidez! No había tiempo para cursilerías.

-Kuchiki Rukia.

Su vos clara e imponente resonó por la calle, su nombre dicho así por él sonaba como una advertencia, o un reclamo. Ella se detuvo de golpe. Con clara sorpresa y nerviosismo en sus movimientos se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos no lo podían creer. La descubrieron, y enviaron por ella.

-Renji.  
-El único.

Le dio una sonrisa, una que no le había visto antes. Era malvada, siniestra, y a ella no le gustó. Una ligera mueca fue suficiente para que él comprendiera.

-¿Tan poco te entusiasma mi presencia? ¿Así me recibes después de un año? Sí que has cambiado, Rukia, lo veo en tus ojos.  
-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Renji regresaste por mi, te extrañé tanto! ¡Bésame ahora que no está mi hermano!  
-Deja el sarcasmo. Aunque lo del beso estaría bien.  
-No voy a volver.  
-Eso no es opcional. Vienes conmigo de cualquier manera. Me importa muy poco si quieres o no.  
-Te crees muy rudo, no te ha hecho bien trabajar con él. Pero olvidas que no puedes obligarme, se defenderme y sabes cómo lo hago.  
-No veo a alguien por aquí, no va a funcionar. Además tengo otras maneras de hacerte cooperar.  
-¡Rukia!  
-Ichigo... No deberías estar aquí.  
-¿Quién es el niño?  
-No soy un niño

Byakuya observó todo desde la esquina. De no estar ahí para intervenir esos dos idiotas se habrían matado, o Renji estaría en la cárcel por agresión a un menor. Al menos le ahorró una golpiza.

Y el susodicho resultó ser bastante "complicado" a falta de apelativos menos hirientes. ¿En qué estaba pensando su hermana al relacionarse con un chico así? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? ¿O era parte de su plan para irritarlo? Al menos él estaba ahí para controlar la situación y llevarse a Rukia.

Cuatro meses y dos semanas. Le permitió el capricho suficiente tiempo para que regresara por su cuenta. Y la muy ingenua pensó que podría burlarlo.

No la comprendía. Simplemente era de esas cosas que se alejan de la razón, esas que a él no le interesa conocer.

Talvez fue su error al intentar protegerla el mantener una distancia emocional, ésa fría cordialidad entre ambos. Pero ya era tarde para cambiar, así eran ellos y así seguirían. La dejó marcharse para que aprendiera una lección, para permitirle descubrir el mundo a su manera, y que al hacerlo volviera a casa humildemente y con voluntad reforzada para asumir la vida, tal como él lo hizo.

Que comprendiera que en la vida no hay amigos, que se camina solo y se muere solo. Por eso la apartó de Renji, pero aun así ella no lo entendió. Solo aumentó la tristeza en su interior, que después desencadenó en su huida de casa y confinamiento en ese pueblo perdido.  
Y este otro niño en verdad lograba desconcertarle. Era irritante, molesto. Por él Rukia no había vuelto. Por él había cambiado su obediente comportamiento de joven madura por el de una niña rebelde que se encapricha y se niega a razonar. Maldito fuera él y su estúpido padre por entrometerse donde no les llaman.

* * *

Este es más larguito y necesario porque es el principio de la historia. No puedo evitar la similitud con el manga porque no sé, me gusta así.

Gracias por el tiempo.


	6. Estoy Buscando

**Estoy buscando…**

Es solo un día más que termina y es curioso como un momento estás tú y de pronto hay algo diferente. No sabes que es pero lo sientes, algo cambió.  
Y es agradable.

-¿Por qué miras tanto al cielo?

-Porque me gusta

-Mmm… Pensé que esperabas tu nave nodriza.

-Ja ja. Es más probable que vengan por ti.

-¿Y por qué me ayudas?

-Porque quiero

-Ya veo. ¿Y por qué siempre estás molesto?

-No estoy molesto

-No parece, mira... Justo aquí entre tus cejas.

-¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar?

-Eres un amargado

-Y tú una insoportable

-Estúpido. Me voy a casa

-Dirás mi casa.

-Supéralo

-Abusiva. - la miró de reojo. - Oye Rukia...

 _"Creo que me gusta estar así contigo, me agrada tu presencia."_

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Sabes... No, olvídalo.

-Como quieras

Porque ahí, recostados sobre la hierba mirando las estrellas, tan cerca uno del otro, se sintieron completos. Todo pareció bien, que la vida era sencilla y el universo estaba lleno de oportunidades por disfrutar, juntos.

El mundo sigue su curso, te ajustas a las circunstancias y de nuevo vuelve a girar. Su eterna transformación no te da tiempo a acostumbrarte. ¿Pero como hacerlo?

 _"¿Como me acostumbro a estar así?"_

Entonces debes luchar con lo único que tienes, con el valor que no sabías tener, con ese sentido del deber. Porque se lo debes, lo repites una y otra vez, hasta que lo crees. Si, fue por una deuda de vida...

"El niño corrió por todo el edificio buscándote, hasta que los de seguridad lograron alcanzarlo. Lo llevaban a la comisaria para reunirlo con sus amiguitos, entonces prometí traerlo aquí si se calmaba."

Deseó tenerlo cerca para poder reclamarle su imprudencia, por ser tan absurdo, pero no pudo. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente solo reaccionó a corresponder su sonrisa. Él le entregó más de lo que alguna vez llegó a imaginar. Le ofreció su amistad, y estaría siempre agradecida por eso.

-Byakuya, escucha lo que tengo que decir y acabemos con el drama.

-Lo diré delante de él, ya que está aquí. Mis condiciones son simples, Rukia, pero debes obedecer. Serán dos años y lo que resta del presente. Pero cuando se cumpla este plazo nos mudaremos al extranjero. Estudiaras y te mantendrás lo más alejada de ese lugar como sea posible. Y olvida cualquier absurda razón para desear quedarte más tiempo.

-¡No puedes hacerle eso!

-Cuando acabe mis estudios…

-Harás lo que quieras.

 _"En verdad quería que estuvieras aquí. Gracias, Ichigo"_

* * *

Aquí enredo y aclaro un poco más.

Espero les agrade, y gracias por el tiempo. :)


	7. Dudas

**Duda existencial**

¿Qué es esto que siento?

¿Por qué no puede ser más sencillo? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir y ya? Seguir mi vida como debió ser. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo eso, no puedo evitar extrañarla.

Me dio valor para enfrentar cualquier situación, fuerzas para levantarme más allá de los problemas. Todo cambió con su presencia, como si de pronto todo tuviera sentido, un propósito en mi vida.

Y era fácil, todo era más fácil, como si respirar ya no costara, como si mis temores no existieran, casi me sentía invencible. Como un súper hombre que camina por la vida a paso seguro, el chico con futuro brillante y prometedor.

Pura basura.

Al final sólo era una ilusión, una que causaba con su presencia, como una maldita droga que te ciega a la realidad. No comprendo que fue lo que hizo para engañarme así, a veces creo que ella no existe que talvez fui yo el que se inventó todo. Los chicos, mi familia, nadie habla sobre ella en mi presencia, es como si temieran mi reacción. No saben que lo empeoran, porque es como si nunca hubiera estado aquí, conmigo. Es ahí cuando dudo, cuando desespero y me encierro en mi habitación para aislarme del mundo.

¿En verdad ella es real? ¿Fue todo verdad?

¿Por qué demonios si es así, por qué me dejó solo? ¿Por qué me abandonó?

Y entonces como una patada emocional de las que sólo ella sabe darme aparece algún objeto de esos que olvidó cuando se fue de casa, cuando vinieron por ella. He intentado deshacerme de ellos, pero no puedo. Los arrojo a la basura, los maldigo y después los recojo y los guardo de nuevo. No le dije que aquí estaban los pequeños guantes que le regalé, que guardé los estúpidos dibujos, no le devolví ni siquiera el horrible peluche de león, ese que parece mirarme con odio. Son mis tesoros.

Y los recuerdos, las peleas, sus ojos.

Es una maldita tortura. Quiero olvidar. No quiero continuar así. Han pasado casi dos años desde que se fue, y todo ha sido como un ciclo. Me desespero, la odio, luego me resigno y lo acepto. Trato de ignorarlo, de llevar la situación, pero entonces la recuerdo y de nuevo desespero.

¿Terminará algún día?

¿Será que puedo llegar a verla de nuevo?

* * *

Decidí ordenar mejor la historia para que sea más sencillo de comprender, ya que he notado que algunos capítulos quedan mejor en otro orden, por si después quieren leer de nuevo a ver que opinan.

De nuevo le agradezco a todos los que se pasan a leer, y aquellos que me han dado una oportunidad con sus comentarios, ya que me motivan a continuar, gracias.


	8. Apuesto que no lo sabes

**Apuesto que no lo sabes**

-Está aquí, llegó por la noche. Solo que debe estar agotada ya que es un largo viaje.

-¿De quién rayos hablas? Sabes que a diferencia de ti no me interesa la vida de otros.

-Eres un idiota. Pero está bien, allá tú. Solo ten en cuenta que vino sola, su hermano quedó en Londres, por si te decides a verla.

Ichigo se quedó serio, procesando la información. Londres, hermano, sola… ¿sería posible? Miró a su amigo buscando la aprobación a sus conclusiones. Su cara de fastidio confirmaba la obviedad.

-Eres lento cuando te lo propones.

-Y tu un idiota por no ser más claro. ¿Y por qué demonios me lo dices hasta ahora? Como si comentaras de cualquier tema.

-Porque sí. Y lo es ¿no dices que te vale lo que hagan los demás?

Irritado como pocas veces, lo dejo hablando solo. Era un tipo molesto y excéntrico pero… en realidad no sabía por qué casi lo consideraba un amigo.

Bueno, lo sabía. Había estado ahí siempre y pues, se apoyaban siempre de alguna extraña manera. Además sin que Ichigo fuera consciente comprendía perfectamente su relación con la chica, mejor de lo que él mismo podía.

Aunque en este momento lo único que importaba era que Rukia estaba ahí, de nuevo. Podría verla y no lo podía creer. Totalmente desesperado corrió como un loco hasta su casa, esperaba encontrarla platicando con sus hermanas pero no había rastros de la chica. Eso le extraño mucho, ¿es que no iría a verlas?

Se duchó, cenó, aguardó y ella nunca apareció. Más molesto ahora, repaso las palabras de Ishida, había algo que no comprendía.

Ella llegó por la noche, en el día pudo descansar y ya para estas horas andar revoloteando con el desquiciado de su padre. Era una confianzuda y descarada, nunca necesitó invitación y en palabras del viejo era casi de la familia.

¿Entonces por qué no fue a verlo? Sabía que él la estaría esperando. Nunca lo dijo pero era más que obvio, ellos eran así. Un par de años y escasa comunicación no podía cambiar su amistad, ¿cierto?

"Su hermano quedó en Londres, por si te decides a verla."

Se levantó como un rayo y salió de la casa.

* * *

Decidí entregar hoy porque no se cuando pueda hacerlo de nuevo, porque estoy cerca de morir de un infarto por el nuevo cap del manga. Además que ya tengo casi todos listos y prefiero adelantar :)

¡Volviste Anon01! me tenías olvidada :P Gracias por tu apoyo, me hace feliz.

Y a todos los que leen, espero les guste aunque sea un poquito.


	9. Frenando el Mundo por un Segundo

**Frenando el Mundo por un Segundo**

 **.**

Estaba decidido, así que la fue a buscar a aquella casa.

Al llegar ahí notó que las luces estaban apagadas y no se escuchaban ruidos. Esto lo inquietó un poco pero fue capaz de alejar esa sensación, ella estaba ahí, era obvio.  
Tocó la puerta, esperó pacientemente y nada.

Había dejado la vergüenza en algún sitio... así que entró por la ventana de su cuarto, le recordó aquella vieja costumbre de ella.  
Pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Recorrió la casa, la llamó. Escuchó algunos murmullos y los siguió hasta que la encontró de espaldas sentada en la terraza, distraída mientras escuchaba música. No estaba pensando, sólo se guiaba por lo que sentía.

Y estaba desesperado.

No había tiempo para ellos, pero éste era su momento, lo sabía.  
Se acercó despacio y le deslizó una mano por la espalda en una caricia insinuante, mientras pronunciaba su nombre y le daba un fugaz beso en el cuello.  
Sorprendida se volteó y cerca estuvo de golpearlo pero su mirada, esos ojos le gritaban algo desde el alma. Y no pudo resistirse, aunque lo hubiera querido él no la dejaría.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado este momento.

-Puedo hacerme una idea

-No, no puedes. Te he besado cada noche desde hace dos años.

-Entonces necesitas ayuda, Kurosaki.

-Sólo tú puedes ayudarme

Luego hablaron, hicieron pequeños planes de un futuro que no sabían si tendrían. Aun así, a pesar de todo, se aferraron a la idea de un después.  
Cuando ella se fue por la mañana él no pudo dormir más, se había quedado solo otra vez.

Pero ahora era diferente pues este sería su mayor recuerdo, como única prueba que hubo algo entre los dos, ya que por un segundo el mundo se detuvo para ellos.


	10. De Delirios y un Tormento

_Yo_ aquí _de intensa otra vez._

 _En este punto se supone que debo advertir, pero no estoy muy segura si lo amerita. Así que diré "se recomienda discreción"_

 _Juzguen ustedes_

* * *

 **Delirios y Tormentos**

Yo le atacaba por las noches, mientras dormía. Me apoderaba de sus más grandes anhelos, los distorsionaba y se los entregaba luego para tentarlo con mis ideas.

Aunque al principio luchaba contra mí con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Dejó de odiarme, de maldecirme y de temerme.  
Nos identificamos, y comprendí que no éramos tan distintos. Hasta llegué a sentir simpatía por una criatura como él.

Me convirtió en una especie de confidente, casi un amigo pues conmigo no había lenguaje demasiado fuerte, deseos insatisfechos o ideas muy lujuriosas. No existían los pecados, los bajos instintos, no, porque estos eran los mejores...  
No había espacio para juicios mentales, su alma atormentada se liberaba y podía dejar salir lo peor de sí.

Y disfrutarlo.

Éramos yo y él, porque ambos éramos el mismo.  
Aquel que habita en su cabeza, en su espíritu, ese demonio que en un principio se burlaba de él, lo atormentaba y que luego se convirtió en su mayor aliado.  
Le dije que siempre estuve ahí, dormido, hasta que la conoció. Ella me fue despertando sin saber y me enamoré de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de su voz tan sensual.

Y comencé a desearla, a quererla para mí.

Me pasaba las noches soñando recorrer su cuerpo con la lengua, morderle las piernas, arrancarle gemidos, cegar sus bellos ojos con lujuria. Pasear las manos por todo su exquisito cuerpo, deslizarme entre ella, meterme muy dentro y hacerla gritar nuestros nombres. Forzarla a amarnos, a quedarse con nosotros y no dejarnos nunca.

Y mis deseos eran los suyos. Él se rindió ante mí, me convertí en su dios, el que lo guiaría por caminos de perdición y placer, el que le mostraría como se siente en verdad tomar su cuerpo y saciarse de ella.

Entonces tomé la primera oportunidad que tuvimos.  
Fuimos rudos, yo lo quería así y aunque en un principio él no estaba seguro terminó accediendo. Ella no opuso resistencia, se entregó a nuestro amor, nuestros deseos. Dejó que tomáramos de ella lo que queríamos. Colaboró con nuestros planes, y cuando Ichigo dudó por un instante, ella misma le instó a seguir, a ser más rudo y demandante porque ella era así. Eso me enloqueció aún más, ésa chica sí que me comprendía.

¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no rendirse a sus pies?

Yo lo hice esa noche, en ese instante que se aferró a nuestra espalda mientras se trasladaba a otro sitio. A un mundo de ensueños y placer, ese mundo que juntos abrimos para ella.

Vivo de ese momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero él la dejó ir. Sólo sé que ella no está, y sin ella su vida no tiene interés para mí. Lo he dejado solo, que viva como mejor le parezca. Pero algunas noches, cuando ya no soporto más el vacío que nos dejó, entonces me cuelo de nuevo por su mente, transformo sus recuerdos con ella, revivo nuestra noche...

Y sé que él lo sabe porque al igual que yo disfruta esta pequeña perversión.

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado porque este es uno de mis favoritos, no sé por qué, según yo es medio oscuro y me atraen estos temas, aunque no soy capaz de escribir algo más fuerte, no me sale. T.T_

 _Anon01 discúlpame en el cap anterior no pude agradecerte por tu apoyo (problemillas técnicos...) pero ya sabes que lo aprecio mucho!_


	11. ¿Razón o Necesidad?

**Razón o Necesidad**

Volví porque quería verlo, porque no soportaba más la incertidumbre, la ansiedad que me carcome. Una necesidad imperiosa de él.  
Ella no estaba ahí, aunque era bastante predecible que no vendría esperaba verla después de todo.  
Y en ese momento no pude evitar sentirme culpable, como una intrusa que llega a tomar algo que no le pertenece.

Pero necesitaba verlo. Confirmar que estaba bien, que fueron las decisiones correctas las que tomamos.  
Verlo sería suficiente, porque no estaba segura de soportar una charla con él. Ya no soy la misma de antes, por supuesto que todos hemos cambiado algo. Incluso él… realmente cuatro años no pasan en vano.

Y por difícil que sea, por absurdo que parezca no puedo evitar un ligero bochorno con su presencia. ¿Siempre fue así o es que con los años me he vuelto más sensible? Porque no logro comprender como demonios podía ser tan fresca con él. Y recordar cómo me comportaba cuando recién lo conocí. Tal vez porque éramos niños, o nuestras mentes al menos.

Y aquella vez... Fue una locura total, no hay duda. Y aunque ahora me avergüenzo un poco no me arrepiento, porque no pudo ser mejor. Fue con él, y fue perfecto.

Entonces me atrevo a verlo a los ojos, y ese brillo está ahí, al igual que esa noche. Y no sé qué pensar, me enloquece. Es increíble que tanto tiempo después transmita con sólo una mirada las mismas sensaciones.  
Pero debo ir con cuidado, ya habrá tiempo pues no es el lugar ni el momento.

* * *

Bueno, he regresado. Realmente estuve fuera de juego por problemas con mi pc, y luego las dos ultimas catástrofes morales causaron muchas bajas en mis conexiones neuronales...

Se que esto puede ser visto por la parte "benefiada" como un triunfo pero ¿de verdad se pueden sentir bien con ese final? Sinceramente si hubiera sido el mismo caso pero con Rukia igual estaría decepcionada porque ¿que carajos es eso? Seria igual de triste ver a Ichigo tan indiferente con su pareja, llevando la vida que no quería, sin responder a todas las dudas que aún seguimos cuestionando. Es un mediocre final desde cualquier punto. O bueno, talvez seria diferente, quien sabe, Rukia siempre logró lo que Orihime nunca pudo, según sus propias palabras...

Bueno en fin que la vida sigue y ya dejo de estar de venenosa.

Pido disculpas por el atraso a esas personas que sé siempre me están apoyando, ahora voy a continuar con lo que empecé.

:)


	12. Monólogo

Monólogo

* * *

Por mucho tiempo pensé que lo nuestro era pasión. Que el recuerdo de aquella noche fue distorsionado por mi mente juvenil e inexperta, que las sensaciones fueron magnificadas, la necesidad de ella un anhelo platónico; la cruel ilusión de lo que no se puede tener más.

Y ahora no sé qué pensar, no sé lo que siento. Verla de nuevo fue tan arrebatador e inesperado que hace tambalear todo mi cuerpo, mi espíritu. Todo lo que he tratado de crear en estos años sin ella se fue abajo con sólo cruzar una mirada.

¿Qué maldición fue la que echaste sobre mí? ¿Llegaste a quererme un poco, al menos por la amistad que tuvimos? ¿Soy el único que sufre así?

Porque te ves tan bien, tan hermosa, más de lo que alcanzo a recordar. O tal vez sea que no confío en mis propios recuerdos. Mi cabeza no puede más, por favor ayúdame. Han pasado cuatro años ¡cuatro años! Llevo la cuenta, aún sin querer mí mente lo hace por mí. Me dice un día más, un año más.

¿Cuánto más?

Ayúdame a comprender. Dime por qué has vuelto. Justo ahora, ¿por qué?

Y lo haces así, como lo más natural del mundo, como si fuera fácil mirarme a los ojos.

¿No ves todo lo que me cuesta aparentar normalidad? Si me detengo de abrazarte no es por ella, es por tu mirada, ésa que me pide que me comporte.

Dejémonos de juegos, ya somos adultos Rukia. Sé que sientes algo por mí, quizás no sea algo tan tóxico como mis sentimientos, pero es algo. Quiero comprobar que es más que deseo, que fue más que un adiós. Puede que fuéramos niños pero eso que sentíamos era más que una profunda amistad.

Ahora estoy seguro. Porque estando aquí contigo, aun rodeados por todos nuestros amigos sólo estas para mí, sólo estoy para ti.

* * *

 _Solo una pequeña aclaración, no lo especifiqué antes en la historia porque no se, no veo como meterlo para que quede claro así que mejor lo explico aquí: Como la historia no es lineal puede que se confunda un poco las edades de los personajes, así que por ejemplo Rukia es unos meses mayor que Ichi, se conocen igual que en la historia a los quince años, son separados unas semanas, él va a buscarla, Byakuya le da un plazo de tres años a Rukia para que termine sus estudios (18 años) luego se la lleva al extranjero(Inglaterra), ella regresa casi dos años después (20 años) solo por dos días y se vuelve a desaparecer hasta este nuevo encuentro por lo que tienen 24 años aprox._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	13. Tu conflicto, mi Moral

**Mi Conflicto, tu Moral...**

* * *

Tomó aire para serenarse, parecía un animal pero ella era el principio y fin de sus tormentos. ¡Debía controlarse! Pero cuánto la extrañaron...

Ella quería hablar, entonces hablarían, solo que antes le dejaría en claro sus intenciones.

"Necesito escucharlo, dime cuanto querías que esto pasara una vez más"

Acariciaba su cuerpo lentamente, quería disfrutar observando cada detalle de su figura como no pudo hacerlo aquella vez. Confirmar que sus recuerdos eran reales, que nada fue ilusión de su mente. Cada caricia de sus manos, el roce de sus labios, los suspiros y su voz entrecortada, todo fue tan real y hechizante como sus recuerdos le insinuaban.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ichigo. Para eso estamos aquí.

-No lo creo, solo déjame estar contigo.

-Hablo en serio, por favor.

-Para mí no fue fácil. Cuando te fuiste traté de llevarlo... pero no es algo que me guste recordar.

-Quiero escuchar.

-No hay mucho que decir. Estudié, viajé un poco, conocí algunas personas. Aprendí más de la vida, y ahora comprendo por qué lo hiciste. No querías que me atara.

Guardaron silencio, un triste silencio. Entonces ella preguntó, quería saberlo.

-¿Cómo esta Orihime?

-No voy a hablar de ella.

-No es para tanto, Ichigo. Necesito saber.

-Ella lo sabe todo. La razón por la que acepté estar con ella fue simple, y ahora que has vuelto se hará a un lado. Ella lo entiende.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué clase de mierda es esa?

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Qué me pasa? Que no creí que fueras tan imbécil. ¿Crees que un día decidí volver para arruinar la vida de una vieja amiga?

-¡Ella lo comprende! Y no arruinas algo que no existe, nosotros hace tiempo estamos separados.

" _Sólo fue una debilidad, una necesidad del momento."_

-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? ¡Condicionas una relación por otra persona que no tienes idea si llegará! Si te comprometes con ella es porque estás seguro que funcionará. Es un buen negocio para ti, ¿pero qué hay de ella? ¿Qué hay de mí?

-No me juzgues así, Rukia. No tú.

-Explícate entonces.

-Estaba solo. ¿Entiendes? En ese momento ella me ofrecía comprensión, un poco de compañía y lo necesitaba, fue un gran apoyo y se lo agradezco. Luego me aferré a esa relación con la esperanza de olvidarte, de seguir con mi vida como me pediste. En ese momento aún no comprendía lo que hiciste, el por qué no volviste.

-No volví porque estabas con ella.

El ambiente se tensó, de nuevo aquel silencio. ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad? eran patéticos.

-Debo regresar mañana.

-Lo sé. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-No tengo por qué. Me diste más de lo que esperaba.

-Rukia, lo lamento de verdad.

* * *

Hola!

Me siento abandonada... ToT

Bueno, igual debo terminar así que, si les agrada seré un poquito más feliz

Gracias por leer!


	14. Estrechez de Corazón

**Estrechez de corazón**

Tenía clara la razón por la que estaba ahí, aunque ya no sentía el valor para hacerlo, de verdad que no. A lo lejos escuchó una voz que la llamaba, regresándola a esta realidad de golpe, recordándole que era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Kuchiki... Adelante por favor.

Ambas se sentaron en la pequeña estancia, aunque era bastante clara la incomodidad que proyectaban. Entonces Rukia la miró a los ojos, pero lo que vio en ellos… esos ojos no eran los de su amiga, eran los de una mujer herida, atormentada, una mujer dispuesta a luchar con todo por lo que más ama. Y ella no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Por un instante la observó; vio la duda y el dolor, la sombra que amenazaba con dominarla.

Y fue suficiente.

-No estoy aquí por él, Orihime. Eres mi amiga, o lo fuiste... Sólo quería verte antes de irme.  
-¡Pero qué estás diciendo!

La risita nerviosa de Inoue solo confirmó sus sospechas, algunas cosas no cambian, pensó.  
Hubo una pausa, como una tregua silenciosa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Orihime suavizó su mirada, comprendiendo que no debía estar a la defensiva, sintiendo un alivio en el alma como si le quitaran una gran carga.  
Pero de nuevo al ver a Rukia se sintió culpable, porque el dolor que vivía su amiga, la tristeza que reflejaba en su mirada no era otra que la resignación a una vida vacía y sin luz. Comprendía ese sufrimiento, ella misma lo padeció casi toda su juventud.

Y por eso no podía ayudarla.

En lo más profundo de su corazón había algo que se lo impedía. Ella no podía ser perfecta y el egoísmo era su gran defecto, uno que trataba de ocultar y con el cual luchaba, de verdad que sí. Pero Ichigo… Ichigo la hacía aferrarse a ese sentimiento malsano, porque lo quería sólo para ella. Lo que Rukia hacía con él, como lo reconfortaba, como le daba fuerzas con sólo una mirada, era todo lo que ella no podía hacer...

Aún con todo este tiempo que pasó.

-Lamento no ser una verdadera amiga, Orihime. Lamento sentir esto por él. Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo puedes contar conmigo. No debes tener miedo ya.

* * *

Hola! Estoy publicando desde mi celular pero me cuesta demasiado, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error que se me escape y agradezco me hagan saber si los hay.

Este capítulo puede decirse es el día después del anterior capítulo, cuando ella está por marcharse, es algo así como un cierre para ella, digo yo, es que así lo veo.

Gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer y quienes me alimentan con sus comentarios!


	15. El amor que no fue

**El amor que no fue**

* * *

No lo esperaba, maldijo su suerte por estar justo en ese lugar y momento para presenciar esa reconciliación. Era insoportable, así que trató de escabullirse.

Verlos juntos fue más difícil de lo que imaginó. Ella se quedó sola, no pudo seguir. En cambio él continuó como si nada, como si ella jamás hubiera llegado a ese lugar, a su mundo.

-No estoy aquí por ella. Escuchame.

-Ya no importa, no intentes explicarme. Fue tu decisión, y lo comprendo. Ambos elegimos caminos diferentes, tú necesitabas aferrarte a algo y yo tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Es más que eso, entiéndeme.

-No puedo, esta vez no Ichigo. Yo no esperaba algo, hace tiempo dejé de hacerlo. Sigamos adelante. Por favor.

-Espera Rukia. ¡No puedes negarlo! ¡No intentes evitarlo más!

Huyó de nuevo, no podía soportarlo un minuto más porque entonces quizás lograra hacerla cambiar de opinión, dejarse arrastrar por él. Otra vez.

Y no debía, no podía hacerle eso a ella. Podía culparlo de todo, pero en realidad no estaba bien hacerlo. Eso no cambiaría nada de lo que han hecho.

¿Y ella que podía darle? No era tierna y dulce, y eran tan distintos. Él tenía síndrome de protector, y necesitaba sentir el apoyo de sus amigos. Ella era independiente y no tenía amigos, salvo Renji. Porque esos chicos que conoció fue gracias a él, y al fin de cuentas eran sus amigos, no de ella. Apoyaban a Orihime, facilitaron la relación entre ellos, ¿por qué cambiar eso? Ella sólo era una desconocida que llegó y se fue.

-Lo nuestro nunca fue, Renji. Ahora lo comprendo, y no puedo evitar odiarte por dejarme sola, por no estar ahí para mí.

Lo miró con toda la tristeza y rencor reprimido por los años de sufrimiento en soledad. Él la escuchaba silencioso, atento a sus palabras, a la entonación de su voz, aguardando la señal para intervenir.

\- Si hubieras estado conmigo no habría venido a este maldito lugar. ¡Talvez no lo hubiera conocido! Y me habría ahorrado tanto… ¡Si no fueras un maldito cobarde! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

Esas palabras fueron más de lo que esperaba, ¿desde cuándo ella lo sabía? ¿Tan obvio era? Tantos años ocultándolo, soportando esas miradas que no eran para él, cuidándola, protegiéndola. Y ella lo sabía.

¿Fue acaso su venganza? ¿Así se desquitaba por aquella vez que la dejó ir? Rukia podía ser algo obscura cuando quería.

Sintió como una bofetada, ahora lo comprendía todo. Que la vida era injusta nunca tuvo tanto sentido para él como ahora.

-Tienes una forma retorcida de ver la vida, Rukia. Me sorprendes. ¿Todo este drama, el teatro que te has hecho fue por hundirme contigo? ¿Hundir a Ichigo? Porque ahora no tengo dudas que los dos son unos malditos idiotas.

\- No te atrevas a decir eso. No hables por ti y mucho menos me compares con él.

Talvez se excedió, pero un poco de realidad no le haría mal, eran amigos y si debía golpearla para que reaccione entonces lo haría. Él no tuvo oportunidad, siempre lo supo, no mentía cuando le dijo porque se guardó sus sentimientos.

-¡No lo niegues! No están juntos por orgullosos, por no admitir lo que sentían, por temor a ustedes mismos. Me dices cobarde, pero yo lo hice por ti, porque en el fondo sabía que no eras para mí. Pero ustedes… son tal para cual.

Pero si las cosas fueron como ahora cree, ella alguna vez lo quiso diferente, justo como él lo ha hecho siempre. O al menos como puede amar una niña a su único amigo, ese que siempre estaba ahí para ella.

Era una situación ridícula, casi divertida. Salvo que en realidad dolía, lo suficiente como para echarse a llorar como un niño o tirarse del cabello hasta arrancarlo.

Porque ahora sabía que quizás todo pudo ser diferente. Quien sabe, no es probable que ahora estarían juntos y serían felices, no. Él era realista y estaba seguro que no sería así. Pero habría tenido su momento con ella, de quererla libremente y salvarla de esta miseria. Porque su destino estaba atado al idiota de Kurosaki, y en otras circunstancias, en otra etapa de sus vidas estaba seguro que esos dos habrían podido ser.

* * *

 _Hola! De vuelta al fin, espero que vayan tomando el hilo por donde va el asunto, pues a_ _cá hago alusión a dos amores, si, me refiero tanto a Rukia e Ichigo como Rukia y Renji._

 _Ya hemos llegado al desenlace de la historia por lo que estará pronta a terminar. Cualquier duda ya saben como me pueden contactar. ^^_


	16. Lo que más Quería

**Lo que más Quería**

* * *

He deseado pocas cosas en la vida, y él siempre fue la más clara.  
No sé desde cuándo exactamente, sólo que era irremediable que lo quería más allá de la amistad.

Una necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de ser su fortaleza. Transmitirle todas las sensaciones que yo misma vivía por él. No esperaba que camináramos como iguales, pero el solo poder seguir su silueta era mi mayor sueño.  
Sólo que yo representaba nada en su vida, pues apenas notaba mi existencia.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Es irónico que fue la misma que me permitió estar más cerca de él, que formara parte de su vida, la misma que me negó el derecho de entrar en su corazón. Porque desde el momento que ella llegó a nuestras vidas, a su vida, yo no tuve oportunidad.

Ahora, en esta etapa de mi vida comprendo mejor las cosas y me doy cuenta de todo lo que me equivoqué. Me cegué por estar a su lado que no me daba cuenta que solo conseguía estar más lejos de su corazón.  
Le impedí ser feliz, estar con la persona que le correspondía sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad.  
Me aferré a él como si fuera la única persona que podía ayudarme, dañando a otras que también me querían, otras que ya no están más para mi. Espero que hayan logrado perdonarme.

Voy a reformar mi corazón, lo he decidido. Disfrutaré de todo lo que me perdí por estar encerrada en mis fantasías.  
Deseo la oportunidad de amar de nuevo, ser capaz de comprender realmente lo que es querer desde el alma, y no ilusiones de mi mente infantil.

Se lo prometí a _él_ , y esta vez sí lo voy a cumplir.

* * *

 _Algún tiempo después se da cuenta, dicen que nunca es tarde para corregir los errores. Ella hace obvia referencia a dos personitas, pero hay una tercera muy especial ¿Sospechan quién es él? :)_

 _Como siempre gracias a todos los que se pasan a leer!_

 _Espero sus lindos comentarios :P_


	17. Empatía

**Empatía**

* * *

Pensar en todo lo que perdió, lo que pudo ser… aun dolía un poco, era como una pequeña molestia que se clava en el pecho, y con cada respiración le oprime el corazón. Su hermosa sonrisa de niña, que hace tanto vio por última vez, la gracia de sus movimientos, tan elegantes que siempre la hacían resaltar aun cuando estuviera dando una paliza. Era como una princesa, más bien una diosa...

Era chistoso pensar así, sus absurdas ideas en ocasiones le excedían. Al final siempre fue un soñador, solo eso.

Y si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que todo terminaría así, entonces ¿se lo habría tomado más en serio? ¿Habría luchado un poco, dejado los prejuicios atrás? No importaba unos cuantos años, si ella era muy niña y él ya no tanto, ¿que importaba?

Es verdad, las diferencias sociales. Era ridículo pero cierto, Byakuya jamás lo habría permitido.

Además que nunca lo intentó. Lo que daría por cambiar las cosas, ella tenía razón, le hubiera ahorrado tanto...

Pero no tenía caso lamentarse ya, lo que pasó es pasado, lo sabía. Y a pesar de todo lo que vivieron juntos y lo difícil de esos años tratando de reconstruir los daños que él dejó, no lo odiaba. Porque de no ser por Ichigo quizás la hubiera perdido por completo. Y lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar la manera de arreglar todo el desastre en el que esos dos convirtieron su relación, lograr que Rukia dejara el orgullo e intentar unir lo que quedara de ellos.

Hasta Ichigo lo comprendía. Ahora mismo luchaba por ella, cerca de diez años ya y él a la primera señal se levantaba en armas contra el mundo, incluso contra ella y su estúpida rectitud.  
Era un poco admirable su idiotez, debía reconocerlo. Siempre fue un insensato, y aún ahora con casi treinta años volvía a ser aquel chiquillo impetuoso que se creía capaz de lograr todo solo con su fuerza de voluntad.

Lo comprendía perfectamente, él haría lo mismo si supiera que había una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera. Solo que él no tenía esa voluntad, ni esa idiotez, quizás eso es lo que le gustaba tanto a ella…

Quería ayudarlos, pero no había mucho por hacer. Y en estos casos es mejor no intervenir.

Al menos no demasiado.

* * *

Hola otra vez.

Este capitulo es la posición de Renji que para mi siempre será así, un verdadero amigo que cuida y apoya, aún cuando deba jugar contra sus propios deseos. Ese alguien siempre presente a pesar de las dificultades y diferencias.

Y no se asusten por el tiempo, 30 años son la plenitud de la vida...

El próximo capitulo tendrá de nuevo saltos temporales, ajustándose a el tiempo de este. O mejor no me hagan caso igual creo que algo se entiende.

Creo que estoy divagando


	18. Cartas, viejas memorias

**Cartas**

* * *

 _Rukia, soy muy consciente del daño que te hice y de todo el tiempo que pasó… no pido tu perdón, sólo espero que estés bien._

 _Aquella vez no fui claro contigo, no pude explicar cómo sucedió todo. En ese momento no estaba muy bien, y surgieron algunos problemas._

 _Siempre has sido tú, no hay espacio para nadie más. Ella estaba sola, yo también. No pedía nada y lo daba todo. Era alguien importante para mí como todos mis amigos, sólo que lo dejé seguir. Le di alas a sus sentimientos, aún cuando fui muy claro que tú eres mi dueña. Sí, porque lo sigues siendo. No soy bueno expresándome, y en estos temas ya sabes, es complicado. Pero debes entender, necesito que lo hagas y que seas consciente que te amo, aunque no pienso repetirlo._

 _Bueno, como me lo pidas lo diré. Haré lo que sea, te lo dije una vez ¿recuerdas? Esa tarde en el parque, cuando te ibas. Haría todo por ti._

 _Y ahora mismo estoy esperando tu respuesta. Voy a adjuntar mi nueva dirección, el sitio donde trabajo y mi teléfono. Una llamada bastará, pero si vienes me harías un hombre muy feliz._

-Es lo más dulce y cursi que he leído en mi vida. Creo que lo amo.

-¡Basta! No tenías por qué leerla.

-¿Dices que no pensabas mostrarlo?

-No, es algo privado.

-¡Pero fue hace mucho! Además, ¡debería ser publicado! Es tan tierno. Apuesto que nunca le escribió algo así a la pobre chica...

-Eso no lo sé. Pero es tan extraño y bobo que sólo podía venir de él. Y lo aprecio más porque se lo difícil que es abrirse de esta manera.

-Pero aún así no fuiste

-No era tan fácil, no pude. Lo llamé, sólo por cortesía y traté de evadir el tema. Fue menos doloroso, y él lo comprendió.

-Fue algo muy cruel, Rukia. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-No es fácil, todo es muy complejo. Lo arruinamos tantas veces, que ya no creo que vaya a resultar. A lo mejor así es nuestro destino.

-¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Puedes verlo a los ojos y no sentirte en las nubes? ¿Y cuándo lo intentaron? Qué yo sepa nunca. Ustedes deben estar juntos, es un hecho para cualquiera que los conozca. Par de tontos.

-Suenas como Renji...

Todo era tan complicado. Realmente lo de ellos no podía ser, ¿cuándo tuvieron chance? y fue hace tanto tiempo…

Sólo quedaba el recuerdo.

El doloroso recuerdo de los hechos, que ya hacía parecer todo como un lejano sueño, y no estaba bien. Se estaba dando cuenta, porque al final de todo él también era una parte de su vida.

-Necesitas unas vacaciones. ¿Qué te parecen las montañas?

-Me gustan las montañas... Lo hablaré con Renji esta noche.

* * *

 _¡Hola Rukia! ¿Cómo te encuentras? Soy yo, ¡Orihime!_

 _Pero eso debes saberlo por el remitente... sólo que me sentiría extraña si no te lo dijera. Me gustaría estar frente a ti y poder ver tu expresión de extrañeza, ¡te verás tan linda!_ _  
_

 _Sé que ha pasado un tiempo... deseo que no estés molesta conmigo, no podría soportarlo. Han sido tantas cosas que ahora nos separan, pero estoy lista para tomar tu palabra, somos amigas después de todo. Hice algunos cambios en mi vida, y estoy preparando una sorpresa para ti. No te asustes, no es algo extraño, Tatsuki me está supervisando, no quiere ideas muy mías dice.  
Lo que trato de decirte es que quiero retomar el tiempo perdido, y te quiero en mi vida de nuevo, como las amigas que fuimos. Sé que no es algo fácil, pero aquella vez me dijiste que no debo tener miedo, y ahora esas palabras tienen un nuevo significado para mí. _

_El temor, la inseguridad, no son parte de mi vida ahora. Gracias a ti tomé la decisión correcta y quiero agradecerte. Por favor ven a verme un día que pases por acá, ya no vivo en el mismo lugar, ¡estoy más cerca de ti! Tal vez podríamos vernos de vez en cuando y hacer algo juntas..._

 _Por favor espero tu respuesta muy pronto, quiero verte y que mires a la nueva yo como dice Tatsu._

* * *

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer!**

 **No se que decir... mejor dicen algo ustedes :P**

 **Siempre gracias por su apoyo!**

 **:)**


	19. Tiempo para el Cambio

**Tiempo para un Cambio**

* * *

Se detuvo en medio de aquel campo, levantó la vista y observó el firmamento. Esa visión la dejó absorta un momento, mientras recordaba cuando se le iban las noches contemplando otro cielo cubierto de otras estrellas, junto a otra persona en lo que parecía otra vida. Oh extrañas cosas, ¿era eso lo que tanto les gustaba?  
Escuchó como Renji la llamaba a lo lejos y decidió ignorarlo, necesitaba un poco más de eso, esa dulce melancolía.

¿Cuánto había pasado ya?  
Que importaba, la vida se escurrió tan rápido entre sus manos que no se detuvo antes a pensarlo. Ahora no tenía sentido, pues recordar todas esas cosas que no se había permitido y creía olvidadas la hizo pensar, quizás... ¿Y si ya era tiempo?  
Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo, estaba lista para enfrentarlo.  
Una suave brisa le estremeció el cuerpo y le provocó una gran sonrisa. Pequeñas cosas... La simpleza de esos detalles era lo que tanto necesitaba para sentirse completa. Respiro el aire fresco, como llenándose de valor para continuar con esa vida que no la saciaba y retomó el camino de vuelta a la cabaña, donde la esperaban esos dos hombres tan irritantes pero necesarios en su vida, esos que amaba tanto.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos

-No exageres

-¿Estabas llorando?

-Estaba recordando, sólo cosas absurdas. Y pensé en él.

Algo retraído, Renji se sentó a un lado del camino y le indicó que lo acompañara. Ella obedeció y recostó la cabeza en su brazo, cerró los ojos y esperó en silencio. Permanecieron así un tiempo, reconfortándose uno en el otro, había llegado el momento que tanto se pospuso, la hora de retomar el pasado y derribar murallas.

 _"Quieres ver de nuevo el sol, encontrarte con ese viejo amor, pero sospechas que nada vas a encontrar. Deja de buscar una respuesta, ese algo que te permita regresar, sigues viviendo una contrariedad. Sé que aún puedes intentarlo, no sólo hay cenizas en tu interior, no todo es siempre igual"._

-Crees... ¿Aún podrá quererme?

-Él lo ha dejado siempre muy claro. Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-¿Te parece lo correcto?

-Dímelo tu.- la miró de reojo, solo un momento, quería ser capaz de observar un cambio en ella. Volvió la vista al frente, inquieto, luego miró al cielo, comenzaba a nublar. -Creo que después de todo lloverá.

Esas palabras lograron afectarla, inquietando aún más su afligido espíritu. La lluvia era inminente, pero no la quería, ya no más. Alejaría toda esa oscuridad para siempre de su vida, y de la de él también.

 _"No voy a correr a ti, tampoco voy a huir de nuevo, sólo esperaré el momento adecuado en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Tú sigues ahí en el mismo lugar, sabes que voy a regresar porque conozco muy bien el camino. Entonces te diré lo que he estado ocultando todos estos años, y podremos empezar lo que nunca tuvimos oportunidad.  
Sólo quiero sentir, tomar la mano que me ofreces y disfrutar nuestros segundos juntos."_

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Ya solo queda un capitulo y termino con esto. Espero que les agrade leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, y que capten el sentido metafórico de muchas de las frases, es solo una loquera mía pero me parece que sino se vuelve un enredo._

 _Como siempre gracias por su valioso tiempo._


	20. Luz de Día

**Luz de Día**

Si no conoces el amor, el sufrimiento ¿Puedes decir que has vivido?

Porque ahora cuando analiza su vida recuerda todo aquello que le hizo feliz, aquello que dolió tanto, o que quizás aún lo hace... Es por eso que cuando repasa todo lo que fue puede decir con seguridad que ha vivido, y en el proceso mientras aprende de los errores descubre algo que le da seguridad para no volver a cometerlos.

Y comprende tanto, tantas situaciones que odió, momentos que quisiera no recordar pero que sin ellos, sin haber pasado por todo eso entonces no sería quién es. No podría disfrutar de esta oportunidad que hoy le entrega la vida, porque nuevamente la tiene ante sus ojos, y puede por fin extender su mano sin miedo, sin temor al rechazo, sin ataduras...

Está agradecido con la vida que ha tenido. Está satisfecho y ahora con el poder recién descubierto que le da la autoconciencia puede terminar su camino con ella a su lado, o talvez, recién comenzarlo.

" _Porque hoy puedo mirar de nuevo al cielo, tomar tus manos y besarlas, sentir tu cuerpo cuando te estrecho entre mis brazos, decir tu nombre y escuchar como respondes el mío entre suspiros. Ésta vez puedo dormir tranquilo, porque estoy seguro que ya no te irás._

 _Y en la habitación desordenada, en medio de las penumbras que causan algunas velas encendidas, puedo observar como descansas a mi lado, mal cubierta por las sábanas que me dejan disfrutar un poco más de tu figura._

 _Te quiero, no lo puedo evitar._

 _Estoy como un niño que no cree posible que su sueño sea una realidad. Te toco, necesito comprobar que eres verdad. Y si, el suave calor que emana de tu piel descubierta, el aire que exhalas por tu boca, estas aquí realmente._

 _Oscuridad de mi alma ven y toma lo que es tuyo, solo déjame su corazón, me pertenece._

 _Y así de nuevo uso tu cuerpo como medicina y consuelo de esta enfermedad que padezco desde hace tantos años. La soledad es realmente un enemigo y aliado, porque me hace quererte y odiarte al mismo tiempo._ _  
_ _Ayúdame a curar estas viejas heridas, transfórmate de nuevo en la luz de mis días. Yo seré quien te proteja de todos tus temores, no te pido que me quieras, tan solo quédate conmigo."_

* * *

Bueno he aquí el final. No es muy explícito, pero la historia desde el principio no ha sido lo más detallista que digamos.

Pero en fin, que bastante se entiende ¿A que sí?

Como una sugerencia podrían leer todos los capítulos de nuevo, que son cortitos y no toma mucho tiempo, y si no quieren, el primer capítulo explica mucho de este...

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para seguir este disparate, de nuevo agradezco a todos los lectores, que yo sé que los hay!


End file.
